


To Dye For

by 0loveisasong0



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0loveisasong0/pseuds/0loveisasong0
Summary: Gerard is letting Frank dye his hair for the first time and is a little worried that Frank will mess it up somehow. Really, it's just blue hair dye, what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 36





	To Dye For

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fluff I wrote when I was having a bad day and needed something sweet and domestic to smile about.

It was 2 pm on a Friday and Gerard was sitting on the floor of Frank’s bathroom nervously waiting for him to come back from the store. He idly played with the hem of his shirt, playing with the little loose threads that were hanging from it. When he finally heard the door click open he nearly shot up to meet Frank, but Frank had told him to wait here, and he wanted to prove that he could, in fact, sit still for 20 minutes.  
Frank came into the bathroom and raised an eyebrow when he saw Gerard waiting on the floor in the exact spot he was in 20 minutes ago.  
“See,” Gerard pointed a finger at Frank “I can actually stay in one spot.”  
“Yeah, okay,” Frank laughed and dropped the bag of supplies on the floor. “Get up, it’s time to do your hair.”  
He reluctantly stood up and sat on the closed lid of the toilet, facing away from Frank. He’d watched Frank dye his own hair plenty of times, and was even the one to suggest doing this, but now that he was sitting here he was starting to get nervous. “Okay,” He looked back at Frank who was already sorting stuff out on the counter. “Just, please, don’t fuck it up.”  
Frank reached over and tousled Gerard’s hair, to which he responded by scrunching up his face. “I mean it!” He fought, but again, got no real response from Frank who was very busy doing whatever. “Frank!”  
“I’m just dyeing it blue, what could possibly go wrong?” Frank started reading the instructions on the insert that came with the hair dye but very quickly became bored. He skimmed enough to know how to mix the color and how long-ish to leave it on and gave up from there. The thin plastic gloves that came in the box felt weird against his skin, so he pushed them off the counter into the trash. How bad could the staining really be?  
“Ready? Frank asked, the bottle of dye poised over Gerard’s head.  
“Just start before I change my mind.” Gerard laughed.  
The dye felt cold against Gerard’s scalp, but he didn’t move, more in fear of a mess on the white tile than anything else. Other than the slight chill, the whole thing was rather calming. He smiled to himself at the sound of Frank subconsciously humming behind him.  
Frank started using his other hand to mush the color into the hair, this method always worked well enough for him. Once the contents of the bottle were completely emptied on Gerard’s hair he set his focus completely on making sure it was all coated. His hands were so gentle and that seemed to calm Gerard down even more. It was around then that Frank noticed he was smiling to himself. “What is it, Gee?”  
His cheeks blushed at being caught. “It’s really nice listening to you hum,” He looked down at his hands, “and, it just feels really nice when you play with my hair.”  
“Yeah, well I like playing with it,” Frank smirked and kept massaging the dye through his hair. After a few more minutes of Frank working quietly and Gerard just getting to exist in peace, Frank threw his hands up in the air. “Done! Now it has to sit for 30 minutes, you can sit in the living room, but don’t get dye on anything.”  
“I’ll set a timer,” Gerard said as he stood up and left the room.  
Frank began to clean up, throwing out the bottle and all the other contents of the box. His next step was just washing his hands, and that, he thought, shouldn’t take too long. Immediately he knew he was wrong. As the water and soap kept coming off his skin blue, he noticed his hands weren’t getting any cleaner. There seemed to be an endless amount of blue pigment on his hands that no amount of soap was ever going to clean off. After 15 minutes of aggressive scrubbing, he gave up. It could, in fact, stain that bad. He shook his head to himself over the decision to not wear gloves because he didn’t like the way they felt. It was almost funny. He went out to the living room to find Gerard sitting cross legged on the couch watching cartoons.  
Gerard turned and smiled up at Frank. “I made sure my hair wasn’t touching any furniture.”  
“At least the furniture won’t have the same fate as me.” Frank joked, holding up his blue-stained hands as he slid onto the couch next to Gerard.  
“Aw Frankie, I’m sorry!” Gerard grabbed one of his hands and began inspecting the damage.  
Frank waved his other hand. “It’s fine, it’ll go away in time.” He looked at how odd his hand looked compared to Gerard’s, “You’re lucky you’re so fucking cute.”  
Gerard scrunched up his face again at the compliment. He had been living with Frank for about a month now, but he didn’t think he’d ever get used to being complimented. It was just so foreign to him. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that when he felt the gentle kiss Frank placed on his nose he was shocked. He tilted his chin up to look at Frank but instead caused his own lips to make contact with Frank’s. This wasn’t the first time they ever kissed, but it always seemed to catch Gerard off guard. He let out a small gasp and Frank took that as a sign to pull away.  
“I’m sorry,” Frank wouldn’t meet Gerard’s gaze.  
Gerard squeezed Frank’s hand, coaxing him to look back up from the floor. Gerard was leaning forward, slowly inching closer and closer to Frank’s face. It was only a matter of seconds before his hand brushed against Frank’s cheek, using his fingertips to guide Frank’s head closer to his own.  
There was only enough time for Frank to breathe out a soft sigh before his lips met Gerard’s. His lips were chapped, but that didn’t make Frank want to stop kissing him any time soon. “Gee,” Frank sighed.  
Gerard pulled back for a second, looking down at Frank’s lips, “I…” he whispered, before leaning back in, letting his lips part slightly. He used his arm to brace himself against the back of the sofa, still making sure to not get blue hair dye on Frank’s furniture. His hand ran up through the back of Frank’s hair, using it to pull him in closer.  
It must have triggered something in Frank, because his lips parted a little more, and a small moan vibrated through his throat. Gerard took this as a cue to hold his hair a little tighter and pull him closer. He had never taken this kind of control before, he had always been too nervous, but here he was, partly on top of Frank, desperately trying to get him closer. He was using the handful of Frank’s hair to control their movements, angling his head this way or that.  
Frank reached his own arms around Gerard’s waist, running his fingers over the same hem that Gerard had been playing with just a short while before.  
Gerard gasped at the warm feeling of skin against skin. With an exhale, he bit down gently on Frank’s lower lip, catching his lip ring between his teeth. Gerard loosened his grip on the hair he had been holding, and let his hand trail down the back of Frank’s neck and up along his jawline. He pulled back again and slid his thumb across Frank’s lip, smiling at the small purple mark he left near the piercing.  
Eyes glossy, Frank looked up at Gerard leaning over him, he licked his lips over the area Gerard’s finger had just made contact with. “Gee,” Frank started again, slightly out of breath.  
“Yeah?” Gerard raised an eyebrow, biting his own lip.  
Frank didn’t actually know what he was going to say now that he had the chance, instead, he just continued to stare up at Gerard.  
Suddenly Gerard’s face fell. “Are you mad?”  
No,” Frank shook his head quickly. He didn’t know quite what he felt, shocked, confused, elated, but definitely not mad. All he was sure about, was that he didn’t want to ever see Gerard look that sad again. In one swift movement, he wrapped his arms tighter around Gerard and slid one hand up between his shoulder blades. He used that momentum to bring his lips back up to meet Gerard’s.  
Gerard barely had time to reach out and brace himself, desperate to protect the couch from the hair dye that already stained Frank’s hands so badly. He took his hand off Frank’s cheek and moved it around to his waist to pull their bodies together. The only sounds in the room were heavy breathing and the white noise of children’s television.  
This time it was Frank who was greedily trying to get closer, carefully moving along the couch until he was partially in Gerard’s lap, but never breaking the kiss. This was so different than the way they kissed in the past, it was needier, more desperate. They weren’t dating, per se, in fact, they never actually wanted to call it anything because to them, they were best friends, and this was just what their friendship looked like. He moved his hands around Gerard’s back before grabbing a fist full of fabric and used it as just another way to pull himself completely into Gerard’s lap.  
Gerard gently flicked his tongue between Frank’s parted lips. He liked the way he could hear Frank’s breath falter before he copied the action himself. He pressed his thumb into Frank’s jawbone, pushing his head back so they could look at each other. “Frankie…” Gerard whispered before leaning down to cover Frank’s neck with kisses.  
Frank tilted his head back even further, this time without Gerard’s assistance, exposing his neck even more. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling Gerard’s lips against his throat draw something out of him. The soft pressure Gerard’s mouth was creating was one that was going to leave his skin covered in a series of tiny bruises.  
As Gerard made his way down Frank’s neck and only his collarbone, he could feel Frank’s heartbeat against his lips, pounding desperate and hard. He took his time leaving small bruises on any exposed skin he could find.  
“Fuck,” Frank sighed. He was about to use his hand to guide Gerard back up to kiss him when the sound of an egg timer going off caused him to abruptly open his eyes.  
A moment later, Gerard pulled away, glaring at the little timer that was set on the coffee table.  
With a heavy sigh, Frank moved out of the way so Gerard could get up. He stood up and was about to leave the room, but he turned back around and kissed Frank on the forehead before finally saying, “Let’s see how it looks,” and headed for the bathroom. 

\--  
Gerard stood in the shower until the water stopped running blue, which seemed like it took forever. He turned off the faucet and stood in the cold shower for a few moments before he grabbed the towel off the hook and began drying off. He didn’t want to see how it looked right out of the shower, because wet hair never looked quite right, so he wrapped his hair up in the towel and got dressed as he let it dry. He avoided looking at the mirror the whole time. Once he had his clothes back on, he figured he had stalled enough and unwrapped the towel, just letting it drop to the floor next to him. He was not even close to being prepared to see what met him in the mirror. He remembered Franks words as he stared at his reflection “I’m just dyeing it blue, what could possibly go wrong?” He now saw exactly what could go wrong. The majority of his hair just looked black, like he was used to, but the issue was that the first 2 inches of roots were not black, or blue, they were teal. Teal. He squinted at his reflection, not entirely convinced what he saw was real, but as he pushed it around with his fingers, it wasn’t looking any different.  
“Well,” He said to his reflection, “I guess this is my look now.”  
He fluffed it up one more time before shrugging and resigning himself back into the living room. Sure, it wasn’t ruined, but he had to get Frank back somehow. As he entered the room he cleared his throat to get Frank’s attention.  
“How’s it-” Frank cut himself off when he saw it. “Oh.”  
“Yeah, oh.” Gerard agreed and sat down on the couch next to Frank.  
“I’m really sorry, man, you can do whatever to get me back, honestly, I’ll let you cut my hair if you want to.” Frank smiled, “You still look really cute, though.”  
“Well, thanks for not making me ugly,” Gerard said.  
“Is that all the thanks I’m gonna get for all the work I put in?” Frank pouted.  
“No no no, this,” Gerard said, pushing Frank onto his back and placing a messy kiss on his smirking lips, “is to thank you for dyeing my hair. And this,” He said, pinning Frank’s arms above his head, “is for fucking it up.”


End file.
